


Journey To The Past

by wereleopard58



Series: Journey [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team have to go to Philadelphia and meet up with some of those that DiNozzo used to work with. Things come to the for front of what really happened and but Tony into the cross-hairs. It is Gibbs/DiNozzo SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Journey to the Past

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of NCIS

Summary: The team have to go to Philadelphia and meet up with some of those that DiNozzo used to work with. Things come to the for front of what really happened and but Tony into the cross-hairs.

Disclaimer. I own nothing to do with NCIS

Chapter One

Tony sighed as he stood outside of Philly P.D. This was the last place he wanted to be. There was too many memories and not a lot of them good. He truly hoped that everything had been forgotten. After it hadn't been his fault.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were already in there. He knew he should be in there but Tony just needed a moment to catch his breath, to be able to deal with the fall out. How where the rest of the team going to react if everything came to light? How would Gibbs react?

Tony trusted them all, they were his family. He loved them all, some more than others. They wouldn't turn him away, he hoped.

XXXXXX

Captain Marks was glaring at Special Agents Gibbs he hated when he was forced to hand over his cases. Just because it was a naval officer he didn't see why his men couldn't solve this crime. It was too much like one many years ago but he didn't tell the agent that. Hopefully he would not know and just close this one down.

He turned away to pick up the file from his desk. The office had become a lot more quiet,

"This is my Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs said abruptly.

Marks froze his hand on the paperwork. He had to be hearing things this was not a name he heard in 12 years. Slowly he looked up and stared into a pair of familiar hazel eyes, ones that had haunted his dreams still after all of this time.

"DiNozzo good to see you. So how long have you been with NCIS? Coming up to the 18 month mark."

Tony just stared at him and shook his head.

Gibbs looked between the two men there was something more going on here. "Special Agent DiNozzo has worked for me for 10 years."

Marks turned and looked at him. "10 years, you must be a great fuck."

Tony's eyes flashed in anger and bit his tongue. He wasn't going to get into a slanging match those things just got from bad to worse.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs turned and glared at him. He took a little satisfaction as they way Marks backed away from him. "Special Agent DiNozzo is good at his job. What he needed was a boss who treated him with respect. We'll be in touch if we need anything."

Marks could read in those underlying words that they would only talk to him if there was no other choice. He had no idea why he said that but DiNozzo had never worked for anyone that long. He found out that he had left Baltimore after 18 months but had no idea where he went. It looked like it had been straight to NCIS.

Tony turned and looked at some of the other officers from back in the day. With his head held out he walked out followed by his team-mates.

XXXXX

"DiNozzo what the hell was that about?" Gibbs ordered.

"I can't it's nothing and I never, not with him." DiNozzo stuttered a little.

Gibbs watched him for just a moment longer.

"Hotel rooms are sorted, let's go and look over these files." Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony's arm and waited until McGee and Ziva were at the car. "This is not over."

"Didn't think it was boss." Tony sighed. This was hell and was going to get a lot worse.

XXXXX

Tony stared at the files and couldn't believe it. He had to be wrong.

"Uhhh boss." Tony muttered.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied his mind still on what Marks had said.

"Was any other cases brought up when you spoke to Captain Marks?"

The rest of the team turned to look at him.

"No, why?" Gibbs asked.

"Looks like a case I was involved in when I worked here. I don't know what happened left for Baltimore."

"Ziva, McGee get back their and get the info on this case. DiNozzo you and I need to talk, now."

Ziva and McGee gave Tony a commiserating look before heading out of the door.

"Well does this have to do with what Marks said?"

Tony sighed, 'the only way this day could get any worse was if Gibbs found out how he felt about him' he thought.

XXXXX

Marks opened the drawer and pulled out a picture. A well used picture. He rubbed his thumb of the face. The younger face of Tony DiNozzo.

"We could have worked things out." He whispered.

XXXXX

He stared out from one corner and smiled as he saw a face he had dreamt of four 12 years. This time Anthony would be his.

TBC


	2. Two

N/B Sorry I have not been around but have had a knee op (even before that) I was and am still in a lot of pain. It changes daily, but I am never pain free. But I am back. Hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be coming soon. I had two assignments to do. Medusa is a fascinating myth.

Chapter Two

Gibbs just continued to stare at Tony. There were unquestionably more things going on here then he knew about, and he wanted to know what they were, and he wanted to know now. One thing about Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he hated not knowing something. 

Tony watched as a couple of gorgeous blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. When Gibbs looked at him like that, it always seems to feel as if Gibbs were staring deep into his soul. It seemed as if that he could read every thought that was in Tony’s head. He was very, very glad that wasn’t true. A lot of his thoughts were about his boss and multiple sexual positions.

“DiNozzo don’t make me ask you again?” Gibbs growled he wasn’t in the mood for any games especially when something involved one of his agents.

“Gibbs, until we know for sure can it, please wait. I don’t honestly want to discuss it now.”

The older man sighed and stared at his SFA. “If I find out that you are holding back something significant DiNozzo, I am going to kick your ass into next week.”

“Yes boss,” Tony sighed and turned away. He was afraid if he kept staring into that face he cared so much for that he was going to reveal everything. Then what would happen? He would probably be out of a job. “If I do have to tell you about this, can it just be us two?” Tony knew that he would have to tell Gibbs no matter what. The older man would not let something like this go. At least it gave him a little breathing space, for a little while anyway.

Gibbs frowned at the extremely nervous tone from Tony. It didn’t sound like him at all. There was undeniably something going on, and until Tony told him there was nothing he could do to help or support his agent. “Of course Tony. You know you can always talk to me.” He tried to be there for all of his agents, but there was something unique about DiNozzo. Gibbs had realised this in the short time they had met at Baltimore. That was when the attraction first started. Gibbs had hoped it would disappear, but it didn’t it just got stronger and stronger, it had been a long time since he felt like this, since Shannon. When hearing Tony’s voice like this he wanted to pull the other man into his arms, hold him tightly and tell him everything was going to be ok. That he would deal with any problems, and make sure that they went away. That Tony would be safe right where he was, in Gibbs’ arms.

Tony took a shuddering breath at Gibbs’ voice. It was obvious that there was something majorly wrong with him. Now, no matter what happened in this case Gibbs wasn’t going to stop until he had answers. If only Abby was here with them. She knew what had gone on; they had got drunk one night. 

It had been an unpleasant and demanding case, and they all needed to blow off steam. The others one by one left until it was the two of them. Abby had started to talk about things that had happened to her in the past and why she liked to forget sometimes. Somehow, he couldn’t help himself. It seemed finally he just let it all come out as if a dam had burst. The young Goth just stared at him tears in her eyes, and suddenly he was grabbed in one of her hugs. Tony could undoubtedly do with that now.

Gibbs watched the rapid changes on DiNozzo’s face. Normally the young man could hide behind his smile and sassy personality. Gibbs always could read him extraordinarily well, but this, everyone could see. Tony was off his game.

XXXXX

Ziva and McGee stood outside the police department was again.

“Something happened to Tony here and that Captain knows all about it.” Ziva said simply.

“Yes, I know. By the look on Tony’s face, and the fact he hasn’t said anything.” McGee let the sentence trail off.

“If Tony had been hurt because of anyone here, I will make them pay.” Ziva said matter-of-factly.

McGee grinned as he watched Ziva head in first. The smile quickly vanished when he thought of Tony. Ziva wasn’t the only one who would destroy anyone who had hurt their friend and McGee didn’t just mean Gibbs either.

XXXXX

Captain Marks looked up from his paperwork when his door opened. He glanced behind the two agents and frowned. They were here without Tony.

“What can I do for you now?” Marks muttered.

“We would like information on the Coulson case.” Ziva said quietly and watched as the Captain’s face paled. “Did I say something wrong McGee?”

McGee turned to look at her. “No, you said everything correctly.”

“I’m sorry you can’t take that case, it had nothing to do with any navy personnel. If you don’t mind leaving, I do have work to do.”

“I am sure Special Agent Gibbs will be in touch with our Director, who, of course will be in touch with you.” Ziva replied and turned to walk away.

“Tell DiNozzo that he’d better not say anything. He knew what happened during that case.”

Ziva turned, eyes narrowed in anger. “Are you threatening our co-worker?”

“No, but he’d better watch his back. Word gets around here really quickly.” With that Marks looked back down at his paperwork and started on it again.

Ziva and McGee left; as they walked they glanced at each other.

“How much danger do you think Tony is in?” McGee asked.

“It is Tony.” Ziva replied knowing that was answer enough.

“Gibbs is not going to like this.” McGee muttered.

“I know that is why you are telling him.” Ziva laughed at the look on McGee’s face, but it vanished quickly. They all would do everything to keep Tony safe. If only they knew what from.

XXXXX

The man stared down at his cell phone. A smile spreading across his face.

“So you’re finally back Tony. All this years and now my prayers have been answered. I can get from you what I want. Everything that happened was your entire fault, and nothing will stop me from getting revenge on you.”

TBC


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Thank you for all your reviews, favourting and reading this story. I am so happy that you are enjoying it. I was concerned about getting the characters correct as it is my first NCIS story, not my first fanfic though lol. I hope you all continue to enjoy. I am on MSN and twitter if anyone is interested I do love to chat to people. Well enough of that and onto the next chapter. I hope you all like this. Sorry it is a little short but having a painful day today, and I wanted to give you guys something. Forgive me, please (pouts ever so slightly)

Chapter Three

Gibbs stood there glaring at Ziva and McGee; he wanted that case file so he could find out what the hell was going on. He also wanted to find out DiNozzo was wrapped up in this, and if his senior field agent's life was in danger.

Tony turned away and stared out of the room window. He knew it wouldn't be long before Gibbs started asking him again. Until they had the case file, Tony couldn't say anything about what had happened. He wished that they had never been dragged here, that he hadn't. This was a time and place that he wanted to forget and did a damn good job of doing, of pretending to do anyway. Those lonely nights that found him back at NCIS working was the nights he woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding and checking to make sure he was alone.

Gibbs turned to start again on Tony, but the look on the younger man's face stopped him cold. It was a combination of things, but he had never seen this particular look on his face before. Something that had happened here, something dreadful and Tony had been neck deep in it.

"Tony do I need to send you home?" Gibbs asked his voice low, no trace of the earlier anger.

Tony swung round to look at him, his eyes wide and frightened. He was annoyed at himself for letting his fear show. But, Gibbs could always tell these things even if you hid everything, there was no secret he wouldn't find. Tony prayed that this time he wouldn't but deep down he knew that it was hopeless, and it would all be laid out for everyone to see.

"No, you don't need to send me away." Tony paused for a moment, "I think it would be best if I stayed. I know the case and can answer any questions you have. Once, you have the file." His voice was subdued; he could feel their eyes on his back, as once again he turned away.

"Ziva, McGee go to your room it's late, and we have a long day tomorrow." Gibbs said, but his eyes never strayed away from Tony.

"Night Boss, Tony." McGee said as he dragged Ziva out of the door.

"So, Ziva feels safer sharing a room with McGee and not me." Tony plastered a smile on his face as he turned back around. "Or, is it that both of them were afraid to share a room with you."

"Knock off the act DiNozzo. What the hell is going on with you?" Gibbs walked forward and was nose to nose with Tony, staring deep into his eyes.

Tony looked down at the ground. "As I said, when you see the file I'll tell you what you need to know. I'm going to get ready to sleep." He walked around Gibbs and grabbed his bag heading straight for the bathroom.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed feeling lost. He hated that feeling especially when it came to one of his team and more importantly Tony. They had been through so much together, and he was starting to get the feeling that whatever he found out wasn't something he was going to want to know.

XXXXX

Nathan Marks lay naked on his bed staring into the darkness of his room. He preferred it like this knowing that nothing could see him or what he was doing. Tony had grown into a handsome man. He was always good-looking, but now he had the maturity to go with it.

Slowly he sucked on a couple of his fingers making sure they were nice and wet. He moved those digits to one of his nipples and tugged on it. Closing his eyes and conjuring up Tony in his mind, just the way he had seen him all those years ago after the case. He was battered and bruised, could barely move, but his eyes were shining with anger, there was a defiance in them. Marks knew that Tony would overcome what had happened or what almost happened. He would become stronger for it.

Marks never knew exactly what had happened, some of it had never made it into the case file and the only one left who knew was Tony himself and he wasn't talking, to anyone. He had his own thoughts on what did happen, his own fantasies. Over the years, he had played them out so often in his mind that they had started to feel real to him. That he had touched Tony's body, he had comforted the other man, and of course they had sex.

He pinched his nipple a little harder and sighed. His free hand roamed over the rest of his body until it reached his throbbing erection. Taking hold of it in a firm grip he slowly began to pump, usually he liked to do this slowly but not tonight after being so close to the man of his dreams. The one he loved. His wife had left him long ago after Marks screamed out Tony's name one too many times as they made love. It didn't matter to him, it just meant he would be available if he ever got the chance and maybe he did now. With that thought in his mind pumped faster. His body arching, as his climax rushed through his body like a tidal wave and finally flowed out of him.

"TONY!" Marks screamed as he came all over himself. Reaching down he rubbed it into his skin. Thrilled at the notion that one day it wouldn't be his come.

XXXXX

Gibbs shot up in bed reaching for his gun automatically as he heard screaming. Suddenly, realising where he was he turned to look at Tony who was thrashing around in his bad in the middle of what seemed a horrific nightmare.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Just a quick note there is no warning on this yet because I have no idea what actually happened to Tony. I do have a few thoughts on it but haven’t decided on anything. I am going to go with the flow like I normally do and see where it goes.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B I think we can all kind of see where this is going. I am not putting a warning on it yet in case it gets changes. As I said I don't plan and have no idea where the stories go. I let them flow and see what happens. I am sorry if this does make some of you want to stop reading, but I believe that the amount of fear that I have portrayed Tony having means it has to be something very serious otherwise it would be a cop out. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story (that sounds weird considering what it might be about but you get my drift).
> 
> Lucky for you my pain has been keeping me up, so you get more chapters. Hopefully it will get back to its normal level so I can actually get some sleep. LOL.

Chapter Four

Gibbs flung back the covers on his bed and rushed to Tony's side.

"Tony," Gibbs reached hold of his shoulders trying to wake.

The tears fell from Tony's eyes as he struggled with the nightmares that overwhelmed him.

"NO!"

Gibbs shook him again hoping to wake him up from whatever hell induced nightmare he was in. Suddenly his eyes shot open, he scrambled back full of fear.

"Tony." Gibbs said softly as he reached out.

Tony moved back again and again trying to escape, when eventually there was no bed left, and he went crashing to the floor.

Gibbs waited for a moment, and when Tony never appeared he walked around and there he saw an image that broke his heart. That wanted to make him go out and secure justice for Tony, for making him that scared. Justice like he found for his wife and daughter. He wanted to reach down and pull Tony into his arms, but he knew that would make things worse. He felt at a loss in what to do, he hated feeling helpless. Sitting back and waiting was not in his nature especially when it concerned people he cares about. Looking into to Tony's eyes he knew that the young man wasn't in the hotel room with him. His mind was still in whatever hell he had been hiding from for all these years.

XXXXX

Tony took some deep breaths, he was still there. Stuck. He knew this was a dream, a nightmare but no matter what he couldn't escape. He heard Gibbs voice calling for him, but he couldn't find him. Tony knew if he could find Gibbs he would be safe. Boss wouldn't let anything happen to him. The shadows started to come at him again. He knew what was, who it was. They never left him alone. Deep in his mind it was always with him.

He couldn't do this not now.

"Gibbs." He shouted out. Praying that this time he could be saved.

XXXXX

Gibbs heard Tony call his name in panic. He rushed around and pulled the younger man into his arms. He was still afraid that he might make things worse, but Tony called for him and no matter what Gibbs was there for him. He had to let Tony know, to help bring him back.

"I've got you Tony. You're safe with me." Gibbs whispered over and over again. Brushing his lips against Tony's hair as he stroked his back. Rocking him gently trying to soothe him.

XXXXX

Tony heard Gibbs' voice. He felt surrounded in warmth and light. It was chasing the shadows away. There was something more powerful than his fear of them; it was his belief in Gibbs. It may not ever work again, but it did now. Tony felt himself fall back to his body, and he felt warm for the first time since this happened.

Opening his eyes, he stared deep into Gibbs' stunning blue ones. Looking around, he realised they were on the floor of the hotel room. His face becoming red with embarrassment as he struggled to move away.

"Tony, you're not going anywhere." Gibbs said holding him tightly continuing the rocking motion.

XXXXX

Gibbs had no idea how long they sat there for but he waited until he finally felt Tony relax into his arms. He had no idea what had happened, but he guessed that it was one of the reasons that he escaped into sex.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

Tony pulled back and looked up at him. "Better, but I still…."

"You know when I see that case file, and I will get it that you can't hide behind that excuse." Gibbs hated to move away, he loved how Tony felt in his arms. He stood up and reached out a hand, Tony took hold of it and was pulled to his feet.

"Gibbs I…." Tony stopped for a moment not knowing what to say. "Thank you." He finally said quietly.

"For what?"

"It was your voice that helped pull me out. I knew that you would help me that you would be there."

"Does it help having me close then?"

Tony nodded. "It makes me feel safer." He felt so weak admitting it, but he couldn't help it.

Gibbs smiled, but as soon as he looked over at the clock he groaned it was two in the morning. "We can get a couple of more hours sleep. I think we're going to need it." He watched as Tony went to climb back into his bed. "What do you think you're doing DiNozzo?"

Tony turned to look at him confused. "Going to bed." He said simply.

"Get in here. If you think I am going to keep getting out if you have a nightmare, you'd be wrong. It'll be much easier if you're next to me." What Gibbs didn't show was that he would feel better too. While they were here, Tony was not going to be out of his sight. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Unless it would make things worse?"

Tony smiled openly and honestly. "No, it wouldn't make things worse, it might help."

Tony knew that if he were lucky it would help tonight, but nothing worked in the long run. It had been something that he had hidden in the depths of his mind for so long, and because of this damn case it was trying to get free.

XXXX

Finally, the morning came, with no major nightmares. If Tony even seemed to have one starting, Gibbs had woken up and soothed him back to sleep. By the time dawn had come Gibbs was doing the soothing automatically in his sleep. It had been like that they had spent every night together for years.

Tony awoke to see Gibbs looking down at him. He was grateful to the older man but also embarrassed at how weak he must have come across. That was one thing he never wanted to show Gibbs, the man he admired more than anyone else. Also, the man he had a crush on. How stupid was that.

"I need to call Vance and see if I can get that file." Gibbs felt Tony stiffen, and no matter how hated the idea of putting Tony through his fears, there was no other choice. There was someone out there who needed to be stopped, and they were the ones to do it.

"I'll go and have a shower." Tony quickly climbed out of bed, grabbing his stuff he rushed into the bathroom.

Gibbs shook his head, got out of bed himself and grabbed his phone. He only hoped it was possible to keep Tony out of this as much as he could do.

XXXXX

Gibbs sat holding the phone in his hand as the bathroom door opened and Tony came out smiling. That gorgeous smile that Gibbs loved quickly fell away.

"You're getting that file aren't you?" Tony whispered wishing he was anywhere but here.

TBC


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Please send me your favourite clichés or sayings so in the future chapters I can use them for Ziva. So that, she can get them utterly wrong. So please, send the correct ones and I will surprise you with what she comes out with instead.

Chapter Five

Gibbs continued to stare at Tony and nodded. "Yeah, we can get the file."

"So when are we getting it?" Tony asked.

"We, DiNozzo," Gibbs waved a hand between the two of them, "are staying here. Ziva and McGee are collecting it, with strict instructions not to read it."

Tony chuckled at that. "You think those two are not going to take a peek?"

"Well, if they do they can't say or do anything until I let them. If I can see that they have, I will make them suffer."

Tony looked away for a moment. "I can take care of myself; I've been doing it for years you know."

"Tony, you're hiding something, a terrible secret that is slowly killing you inside. You've hidden it away all these years, and now, after this case it won't go back into the little box again. It will slowly break apart. Trust me, I know."

"Gibbs, I'm not in that file." Tony whispered.

"But, I'm going to know what happened to you because of what the case was about, right?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but why we are here has nothing to do with me."

Gibbs shook his head and sighed. He had no idea what had happened or what he was going to do about it when he found out. There was nothing else to do but wait for the files to arrive. He sat on his bed flicked through file on why they were here. Gibbs angled himself so he could keep an eye on Tony.

XXXXX

Tony had disappeared into the bathroom as soon as McGee and Ziva appeared.

"Did either of you look at this?" He asked gruffly. He watched as his two younger agents shook their head. He opened his mouth when the bathroom door opened and out came Tony. "Why don't the three of you go and get some dinner while I look through this."

Tony watched Gibbs for a moment. He didn't want to sit here while Gibbs read it, but on the other hand, he didn't want to walk in and find out what the older man's response was going to be afterwards. He was undoubtedly in a no win situation. The decision was taken out of his hands as Ziva and McGee grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the hotel room.

Gibbs looked down at the file McGee had given him. This was something he didn't want to open it, but he genuinely didn't have a say in the matter. He got back onto his bed and made himself comfortable as he flipped open the file and started to read.

XXXXX

Tony looked at his two friends as they ate in the restaurant. "So did you?"

"Did we what?" McGee wanted to know.

"Read the file?"

"No we didn't. It was tempting, but with how Gibbs is with this case we didn't think it would be a good idea."

"It wouldn't have stopped me." Tony said smiling. He was glad that they hadn't so they could act normal around him. He knew that it was not going to last long. They would have to read those files, he would have to read them, and Gibbs wouldn't stop until he found out the truth and then punished those who committed these heinous crimes.

XXXXX

Gibbs drank another swig from the glass; he had a bottle of bourbon sent up. He knew it was damn expensive, but he couldn't leave the room in case Tony came back. The alcohol was needed to help him get through this conversation that is if he could keep it down. He already felt sick by reading what was in the files and imagined what Tony had gone through. When his senior field agent actually told him well, then that was entirely different. Then all bets were off when they found this arsehole and made him pay for what he did.

The door opened, and he heard Tony said goodbye to the other two. He walked in and looked at Gibbs with a drink in his hand.

"I don't have to tell you anything Gibbs it won't make a difference." Tony sighed as he collapsed on to his bed.

"It does make a damn difference if what happened in here you lived through as well." Gibbs growled. "I know our victim wasn't raped, but everything else is the same. In here, it says you were the first one there."

Tony stood up quickly and walked to the window and stared out of it as if he were looked into the past. He could see everything as if it were yesterday.

"I wasn't the first cop on site. I was already there….." His voice faded off.

"As a victim" Gibbs questioned even though he deep down knew the answer but just like his rule he never assumed anything.

"Do we have to do this Gibbs; I don't remember anything that will help."

"Damn it DiNozzo, you should have told me straight away. If this son of a bitch hears that you are back, what makes you think he won't come after you again?"

"I'm not going to live my life in fear. I came here to do a job, and that is what I plan to do." Tony crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Gibbs' mouth tightened, his eyes narrowed. The flash of anger in those blue orbs made them shine. "Fine, then if you are here to do a job tell me what happened back then, everything you can remember."

Tony sighed he walked straight into that one. He looked up, and Gibbs was held out a glass of bourbon for him. He took the drink, he sat down on the bed.

"I was out a club near where I was found. I needed a release, I needed to get laid. I didn't like working here. Captain Marks was always watching me, he seemed to be everywhere. The worst times were when we got changed somehow he had to speak to someone who was in the locker room with me. I got into a habit of wearing an undershirt and taking off the minimum clothes possible. I'm not shy, never truly have been, but there was no way I was going to give that pervert a thrill."

"Why didn't you say something?" Gibbs tightened his hand around the glass and wished it was Captain Marks' neck.

Tony looked at him in utter disbelief. "And say what? He didn't do anything, he never touched me inappropriately he just watched. It was obvious he had voyeuristic tendencies and as much as that creeped me out I am glad he never….." Tony trailed off and realised what he was saying.

"Tony, what were you going to say?" Gibbs continued to watch Tony closely, he made sure he could see when the younger man had enough.

"I want to tell you the rest, and maybe I can go back to that."

"Ok, Tony, so you were at a club, was there something about that club that attracted this rapist? Did the other victims go there?"

"No one could be sure, there was no evidence that they were ever there. It didn't have cameras because well a lot of people liked …."

"What kind of club was it?" Gibbs asked.

"Officially it was like any other; unofficially it was for people who were interested in their own sex male or female."

"So you're gay?" Gibbs asked surprised that there were things about DiNozzo he didn't know. It looked like he wasn't the only one who could keep things hidden.

Tony gave him a genuine smile, and a chuckle. "Gibbs, I haven't been lying about all those women. I just never told you about the men. The term would be bi, and yes I am." He paused for a moment. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Don't be stupid DiNozzo." Gibbs hid the smile behind his glass as he threw a pillow at the other man. One he had feelings for, and now he found out who liked men. Gibbs shook his head mentally why would someone attractive and charming like Tony would want a bitter washed up old man like him. It would be better if he kept his fantasies to himself then to have Tony reject him

"Right boss, sorry." Tony took a deep breath. This was the hard part he had never actually talked about it before, and since he left Philly he didn't think about it at all. This memory had been made to disappear, or as much as it could be.

"So, you were at the club." Gibbs started off for him.

"I was felt hot and sweaty. I just wanted to go home." Tony stood up and started to pace. "Looking back it was obvious that my glass had been dosed, but at the time it had never left me hand. So who ever did put something in it was good." He rubbed his eyes and wished that this night, that this whole case was over. Tony knew it had to continue, but it was hard to find the words. With that, he laughed out loud. Gibbs looked at him confusion. "Sorry Gibbs, I was just thinking how hard it was to find the right words, me, of all people struggling with talking."

Gibbs stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed Tony's glass, and he put both of them down on the side. He reached out he pulled Tony into a tight hug. It didn't take long for Tony's arms to get around Gibbs' back and grasp his hands together.

Tony took a deep breath and took in the scent that he thought was purely Gibbs. They stayed like that for a moment longer until Tony pulled away.

"Are you ok to continue, we can stop for a bit if you want?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "If we stop now, I'm not going to want to start again. It's best if we get it over with. To be honest with being drugged there isn't a lot that I can tell you."

"You never know Tony; you have seen how sometimes the smallest detail can lead to an important break in the case." Gibbs watched as Tony nodded. "So, you felt hot and you went to leave the club. Did you notice anyone following you?"

"No, there was nothing that stood out. If there had been I would have defended myself, as much as I could have, after being drugged of course. This is where things get blurry and it is more images than anything else."

"That's fine Tony, carry on." Gibbs said softly. This was now more about Tony talking to him then it was about the case itself. But, if believing that it would help them then that is what Tony would do. This job and the team meant everything to the senior field agent. They were a family.

"There were hands grabbing me, stripping off my clothes. I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything I was trapped inside by own body unable to save myself." Tony sobbed the tears forcing themselves free and flowed down his face.

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms again and ran a hand up and down his back. "OH god Tony, I'm so sorry do you want to stop."

"No." Tony forced himself to pull away. He had to continue this, it was better to get it over and done with now then let it fester overnight. No matter when this conversation would happen. At least it was just Gibbs, and he knew that the older man would do anything to protect him. "I couldn't open my mouth to scream, my eyes had been covered. Whoever did this couldn't see the fear, anger and sheer terror of knowing what was going to happen but have no control. It felt like forever by the time he stripped me. His voice was kind of muffled as he was disguising it. He uhhhh," Tony tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat. He licked and then nibbled at his lower lip in nervousness. Gibbs walked to the tiny little fridge and pulled out a can of coke. He poured it into a glass. He took his time so he could get hold of his anger. Tony needed him, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you." Tony said softly as he took the glass and drank some.

"Not a problem." Gibbs muttered, not wanting to hear the rest of this but having no choice.

"Uhhhh ok so ummm he stripped me down and parted my legs. It was strange, but he was careful. I mean he had found somewhere secluded, he drugged his victim, so he had more time, a lot more time. He put lube on his fingers and uhhhh stretched me. I was glad when he did that because I didn't want to be torn, but he didn't do it to be nice. It meant that he could fuck me over and over. I knew it and it was unlike the other victims they were killed shortly after he took them. I remember the world going black." Tony's voice faded off into the memory of when he awoke, naked and bruised. He managed to move onto his side to vomit all over the ground beside him."

"Tony, you're not in this file?"

"Well, as you could imagine I was a bit of a mess when I got back. I was surprised that I didn't need to see a shrink." Tony paused and looked down at his hands, realised that they were shaking so much he was teary spilled his drink. He reached out and carefully put it on the side. "Ummm Captain Marks called me to his office and explained that he had a friend, who could stop me from seeing the one, and you know how much I love those." Tony watched as Gibbs forced a smile. "That was when I noticed his ring."

"His ring?" Gibbs asked. "Tony you've lost me."

"I woke up and I was alone, alive. The rapist would kill his victims once he had his fun. Yes, he took longer with uhhhhh me. They only reason why would have been if someone had come along. I had been given time off to deal with what had happened and I noticed that there were two different hand prints over my body. One of them had a distinct ring on a certain finger."

"Marks had that exact ring and on the correct finger. Do you think he and the rapist are a team?"

"No, Marks always had this thing for me as I said. It was downright creepy, that bares repeating. I told you I avoided being alone with him whenever I could. I think he had followed me to that club and waited. When he saw me and then I get grabbed he knew who it was but still he waited, he waited…" Tony quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom. He made it to the bathroom as he vomited.

"He waited to the rapist had finished, make himself known so the man would run. Then he could do whatever he wanted to Tony." Gibbs finished off. He now felt sick himself. He had no idea how he was going to deal with Marks, they had a meeting tomorrow, but he knew one thing. Gibbs stood and headed towards the bathroom, to see how Tony was doing. There was no way that Marks was going to get away with what he did. The law may say that didn't have enough evidence, but Gibbs did. Whoever hurt Tony would be made to pay for it.

XXXXX

Marks sat in his office and took a swig of whiskey. It burned his throat as it went down. Tomorrow he would see Gibbs again; they had a meeting after all. Hopefully this time Tony would be with him.

XXXXX

The man smiled as he put up a more recent photograph of Tony.

"Anthony DiNozzo, a perfect name for you" He whispered as he gently touched the picture. He had gone into the precinct under the guise of being robbed and that was when he saw some men who had looked over at the newcomers and that was when he finally found out the man's full name.

They had been parted for years and their first time had been interrupted, but when they joined back together again it would be so much better. Tony had taken care of himself, and he was far more attractive than the others had been that is why he was going to take his time.

Time.

Yes, life had been good to Tony, those years on his face made him that more attractive.

"No one will stop us love. Like all star-crossed lovers, we will be together."

TBC


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Thank you for all those reading, favourting, alerting and reviewing. You all have made me exceedingly happy hence the rapid posting of chapters.
> 
> Come on peeps send me more sayings that I can get wrong for Ziva lol. Hope you all like how this story continues to go.
> 
> Once again thank you so much you are all phenomenal; give yourselves a pat on the back, high fives or an alcoholic beverage of your choice g.

Chapter Six

Tony tried to hide in the bathroom. He didn't want to go back outside and see the look on Gibbs' face. The look that said Tony was damaged used goods. He had sat with rape victims and heard their stories. His heart always went out to them, but nothing prepares you for the feeling of loss of control in your own life. How dirty and used you feel. It was worse being a man that was attacked, just like others he never wanted to admit it. He had been a cop and yet he couldn't protect himself. Tony had been dragged, he should have known better. What if Gibbs didn't want someone like that on his team? Losing the respect of the man he cared about most would be worse than what happened.

XXXXX

Gibbs waited another thirty minutes and still no Tony. He had seen what had happened to victims before, how isolated they felt, and sometimes they were abandoned by people they cared about. He wouldn't do that to Tony and neither would Ziva or McGee. He did need to discuss how they were going to tell the other two members, but first things first he had to let Tony know he was here for him no matter what.

"Tony." Gibbs called out and waited for a moment. "If you don't answer or get your arse out here I am coming in, even if I have to break the door."

Slowly it opened, and Tony pokes his head around the door. His eyes were swollen and sore from all the crying.

"You want to talk to me?" He choked out the words his throat dry and scratchy.

"Of course I do DiNozzo." Gibbs answered abruptly and watched as Tony flinched. "I'm sorry Tony I'm not angry at you. I am at what happened to you. I wish I could have been there to stop it, or help you through it. What I am angry at is the man that did it to you and most of all. If your theory is correct and I believe you. I want Marks to pay, I want him to suffer."

Tony slowly made his way to Gibbs looking like a lost little boy who looked as if he had no one to turn to. Gibbs held out his arms open and in the blink of an eye Tony was in them clutching tightly at the older man as if he were his life line.

"I….." Tony sobbed out.

"It's ok Tony. I'm here." Gibbs whispered as he stroked and kissed Tony's head. None of them were in the right state of mind to go to the precinct, that would have to wait until tomorrow. He couldn't leave Tony alone not at the moment.

XXXXX

A few hours later Gibbs lay on his bed with Tony wrapped up in his arms. The man in his arms had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep. Comfortable enough to trust Gibbs to protect him. Every now and then a nightmare would start up by Gibbs would talk to him in a soft voice, his hand smoothing up and down his back. A gentle kiss to his head and Tony would fall back into an easy sleep.

Tony slowly started to move and Gibbs knew that he was starting to wake up.

"Mmmmmmm" Tony's voice was still sleep heavy and slowly rubbed his body against Gibbs. Suddenly he freezes. "Gibbs."

Gibbs tightens his arms around Tony just a little to let the other man that this was ok; it was actually more than ok. Now, because of this situation there was no way Gibbs would say anything now. He would be taking advantage of Tony in his vulnerable state, and that was something he was not going to do.

"Tony, we do need to talk about you and this case." Gibbs' voice low.

"I know you're going to have to Ziva and McGee aren't you?" Tony asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah and Vance also, so if anything comes back on this or what happened is brought up that he won't be entirely in the dark. We may never always see eye to eye, but he is a decent man. Look how we got around saving Ziva?"

"I know, but I am worried about the looks they'll give me. If they wonder if I can take care of myself because I let myself get ….", Tony choked on the word as he always did. He tried not to think of himself in those terms but with it all coming out he had no choice. "Raped."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "DiNozzo, don't be an idiot."

Tony rubbed the back of his head and looked at Gibbs' glaring face and he smiled. It felt so normal; he knew that the older man wouldn't treat him any differently. Without thinking, he brought his head up and placed a gentle kiss on Gibbs mouth. Then, he suddenly froze with the realisation of what he had just done. Tony pulled back, panic covering his features, his eyes wide and shining with fear.

"I'm sorr I…." Tony stuttered as he struggled to pull out of Tony's arms.

Gibbs held him tighter until Tony realised he couldn't escape and had to stop fighting. "No, Tony don't it's fine. I do want this, I want you, but I can't do this, not now. With everything that is going on, I would feel as if I was taking advantage. Let's talk about when we go back home. Go on a few dates and see ok?"

Tony nodded. "Wine and dining huh? So I get to see how Leroy Jethro Gibbs, second B for bastard managed to get married four times?"

Gibbs shook his head, a small smile on his face as he climbed out of bed. "You carry on talking like that and you won't." Tony mimed locking his mouth. "If only it were that easy to shut you up DiNozzo. I am going to send McGee in here to keep an eye on you while I tell Ziva. Then I'll get them to swap places. Once that is done I will give Vance a call." They both got out of the bed and moved, so they were facing each other.

"I don't need babysitters Gibbs. I thought you trusted me to be able to take care of myself." Tony said anger colouring his voice.

Gibbs reached out and stroked Tony's cheek feeling the other man lean into it. "I do trust you. But, after hearing your side of things not only is there a rapist out there that could possibly come back after you. After all, you are the only one to survive. Then, we have Marks; he is one sick puppy who could come after you. Look what he has done already, he WATCHED you get raped and then did it himself."

"So, you don't think it was all in my head?"

"No Tony, your recollection and the marks are too similar to be a fabrication. The way Marks looks at you and talks to you, there was undoubtedly something off about it. I knew he had a thing for you but what he did….." Gibbs' voice faded off, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I will be back later; do not let anyone apart from McGee in at the moment. I have not ordered or requested anything. There should be no other knock at the door."

"I know Gibbs, I promise."

Gibbs gave Tony a soft kiss and headed out of the hotel room. Tony waited a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. He went over and looked through the peephole seeing an extremely confused Tim McGee.

Tony opened the door with a gigantic fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey McConfusion come on in."

"Uhhh Gibbs wanted to talk to Ziva privately; do you know what it's about?"

Tony looked away and took a deep breath. McGee watched him and knew it had something to do with the man standing in front of him. Whether it was because Tony had done something wrong, or for another reason he had no idea.

"It's kind of about this case, but Gibbs will tell you everything." Tony turned and watched as McGee opened his mouth to speak. Tony held up his hand. "I can't tell you McGeek don't even ask."

XXXXX

It didn't take too long for Ziva to be in the hotel room watching as McGee left. Tony stood there fidgeting not knowing how the ex-mossad officer was going to react. They had their ups and downs, really bad ups and downs, but they were still a family. He hoped.

Once the door had clicked closed Ziva was in his arms holding him tight.

"Tony, I will hurt if Marks if you like. I can make it slow and painful. These things can last for an exceptionally long time." Tony pulled back and smiled as he looked at her. She meant every word, and they were the best things that she could have ever said. "Once we find out who the other man is and we will. I will make him suffer as well. You are my family. I will avenge what was done to you."

"You don't think I'm weak then?"

Ziva cupped his face with her hands and made sure that he looked into her eyes. "You are not weak. You survived something awful, two terrible things and one by a person you trusted who was supposed to have your back." Ziva looked away for a moment remembering how she had turned on him. They had worked things out, but she was still disgusted with the way she acted. Once she got the pain and sorrow from her face and eyes, she looked back up at him. "You survived and did not let it ruin your life. You can have relationships with women; you do not get nervous when someone touches you. I am tremendously proud of you for that."

Ziva wrapped her arms around him once again and they stayed like that until there was a knock at the door. Ziva walked over and checked to see who it was. She pulled it open and there stood an extremely pale looking McGee.

"Tony I….." He shrugged his shoulders having no idea what to say.

"That's ok Tim."

"Uhhhh Gibbs is just calling Vance to let him know what is going on. He'll be back in a bit then we can continue discussing what is going on."

XXXXX

Gibbs put the phone to his ear, as much as he told Tony he trusted Vance he wasn't sure how the other man was going to react to this news. He knew that Vance wasn't a big fan of one Tony DiNozzo. He just hoped it wouldn't back fire and that Tony wouldn't be the one to suffer.

"Leon it's Gibbs there's something you need to know."

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Director Leon Vance gripped the receiver tighter to one ear. Fingers from his other hand were rubbing across his brow. Eyes closed and then he took a deep breath.

"How is Agent DiNozzo?" His voice gave nothing away as he heard the horror story that had started long before any of NCIS were involved. He continued to listen. "Agent Gibbs, do what you have to. DiNozzo is one of us. No matter how much he annoys me when he messes around he is still an excellent agent. The men that did this to him should pay. Just like you, I trust my agent's words. We will bring Captain Marks down, trust me on this. I'm going to involve SecNav. If Marks does have friends in high places, I've covered our backs. Gibbs, take care of him. Don't let him out of your site. I have a terrible feeling about this. Keep me informed." With that, he put the phone down.

He had once told Gibbs he wanted more McGee's then DiNozzo's, which was true. But, there was one crucial factor that both Gibbs and DiNozzo both had that McGee and David did not. Gibbs had his gut and DiNozzo had his instincts, they were the same thing and it wasn't something you could train. It was all about experience and natural ability. He wouldn't want a whole office like those two, but he would want a couple because those two outshone any other investigators and when they worked together they were unstoppable. They had been from the very start.

XXXXX

Gibbs put down his cell phone into his pocket and smiled. It was good to see that Vance had their backs. He could see this getting real ugly but no matter what they wouldn't give up. Not when it had involved Tony.

Things had changed so much between the two of them in such a short period of time. Now he had something to look forward to with Tony. That would only happen with this out of the way and Tony talking to someone about it. He had hid this for far too long and it was going to stop now. It was time to head back to his time. They had to go through the case files and ask Tony any questions that might pop up. Not as the only victim that survived, but also as a cop who worked it as well. The smallest detail could help them. Gibbs wanted this over done with now so they could get the hell away from this place. The longer they stayed there the more withdrawn Tony became and that was not his senior field agent.

XXXXX

Ziva and McGee stood up, moving, so they were between Tony and the door. Their hands on their guns ready to protect their team mate. The door opened and in came Gibbs.

"Good." He said simply as he saw how they were positioned.

"I really don't need to be protected like this." Tony moaned it was going to drive him insane with all of them being with him 24/7.

"Yes you do." Gibbs, McGee and Ziva said at the same time.

Tony looked at them and laughed. It was the first time since they arrived that he sounded like his old self.

XXXXX

They spent all day going through the files, making notes and trying to get any additional information from Tony. It was getting late and Gibbs could see that Tony had faded fast. It had been extremely emotional for him and yet he still answered any question that was asked from him. It was obvious that he was near breaking point. Gibbs knew that the last thing that the younger man would want to do was collapse in front of his friends. After everything that happened Tony wouldn't want to come across as weak. They all knew he wasn't, but it wouldn't stop those thoughts that would invade his mind.

"McGee, Ziva time to get some rest, you can either eat in the restaurant or your room. Tony and I will eat here." Gibbs glanced down at Tony so Ziva and McGee would understand.

They both looked at him and even though Tony was reading a file, or trying to it was obvious that he was tired.

"Night boss, Tony." McGee said with a smile.

"Gibbs, Tony." Ziva nodded her head and followed McGee out.

"Thanks boss." Tony collapsed back on the bed and dropped the file.

"For what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he turned to the younger man. Tony just stared at him until Gibbs grinned. There wasn't a lot he could get away with. Tony and he had worked together for far too long. Even though, at times he seemed like an idiot, but it was all an act. Tony liked to help Tim and Ziva.

Gibbs remembered when Tony had been thoroughly professional, no playing around, nothing. He left Ziva and McGee in the dust. They floundered around trying to catch up with him, which they never managed to do. Then the joking Tony had come back. Yet the two of them, however, at times forgot that. Tony also put in as many hours as he did. The stories about all his conquests, a lot of that was fabricated as Tony would be at work at midnight for a good couple of hours before going home to get a little sleep and then back to work again.

"I could just collapse." DiNozzo sighed.

"We eat first." Gibbs ordered.

DiNozzo looked over and glared at him but knew that there was no point in arguing, he wasn't going to win.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva sat in their room as they for the food to arrive,

"I can't believe Tony hid that for so long?" Tim muttered, still shocked at what had happened to his friend.

"When you must carry on, it is sometimes easier to pack things up." Ziva's voice was soft.

McGee looked at her and knew that she was thinking about things in her own life. He didn't know whether it was something that happened to her or what she had done to someone else.

"Well we have his back now. If no one tells Abby and she finds out she is going to be pissed."

"We will mention it to Gibbs tomorrow and see what he says. Did you notice how the two of them acted with each other?"

"Ziva, it's been a shock to all of us. I think we have all acted a little strangely."

"Maybe you are right, but I do not think so. There is something else going on."

"We have a case to solve remember." McGee sighed.

"Yes, maybe when we are back I will see there is still something …..off, about the way they act." Ziva drifted off into her own thoughts.

McGee just looked at her and shook his head.

XXXXX

Gibbs had made Tony eat, it hadn't been a lot, but at least it was something. Tony had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Tony walked out and towards the beds looking a little lost. Gibbs grinned threw back his covers and held out his arms.

Tony grinned and rushed to join him. Cuddled up into a strong chest, and held by a pair of arms that he knew would keep him safe. In the embrace of Gibbs was his safe haven.

XXXXX

A massive explosion and screams woke the team up. They grabbed their guns and rushed out to meet each other at the elevator.

Finally, they got outside and showed their badges, a large truck had crashed into a bus. It was fortunate that it was night time, so the bus and the road hadn't been busy.

Gibbs looked to his team opened his mouth and then quickly turned in a circle.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Sorry if you were all expecting this, but I had to do something lol.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

They asked around the officers that were there, the witnesses. They looked for any camera that might have been on the street and sent everything back to Abby. Tim finally explained to her why Tony was taken and he knew that as soon as they got the other man back he would apologise for that. The main thing for them was to find Tony, and at the moment they had nothing. Everybody had been too interested in the accident to take notice of anything else.

"Damn it." Gibbs shouted once they were back in his and Tony's room. He pulled back his hand but Ziva grabbed it before he could break it on the wall. He looked around the room, the bed had been made. It had obviously been cleaned any evidence of Tony sharing his bed, just like the man had vanished.

"We will get him back Gibbs. We need to get some information on who this man was." Ziva explained her voice soft trying to soothe him. She was hoping that Abby would find something, she had never let them down before when they desperately needed her and this was not the time to start.

"Call Vance and explain what is going on." Gibbs ordered there was one man who knew something more that he had not told anyone and Gibbs was going to make him talk.

Ziva nodded towards Tim as she followed Gibbs, she was going to have his back. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to do something incredibly stupid. She would be there if he needed her help or to stop others interfering. Tony was extremely important to them, to Gibbs. Ziva already knew where they were heading; it was where she would have gone, as well.

XXXXX

Vance put down the phone and sighed. They all knew were Gibbs was going. Captain Marks' friends were not as high up as they thought which was advantageous for them. Some of the others had gradually stopped talking to him. It seemed as though the good captain kept pushing his luck and they had now had enough.

It was time to get in touch with SecNav. He didn't blame Gibbs he would do the same thing and if it got them Tony back and this killer rapist in jail then that was fine with him. Marks had raped Tony while he was unconscious, when he should have helped him. Nothing would be too much pay back for that. It disgusted Vance and the fact that this man was supposed to protect the people; he didn't even protect his own. He loved the image of being a police captain and used it. Not for very much longer if they had their way.

XXXXX

Tony slowly forced his eyes open. They were so heavy, he just wanted to go back to sleep. There was something deep inside of him telling him to wake up. Alarm bells were ringing, but he didn't know why.

"Hello Anthony." An altered voice said.

It all came back to Tony; he had been at the hotel at the accident and then nothing. The voice was also familiar from back when he was attacked the first time, he choked back the vomit. He wouldn't show weakness. Somehow Tony knew he had to get out of here, or try to hold on. Gibbs would rescue him. There was such much left between them. It couldn't end this way.

XXXXX

He stared down at that handsome face. The one he had dreamed of for all these years. The proverbial one that got away. Now he was back. It didn't happen last time but now, now he would make it last so long. There was no one that could interrupt them. No one knew who he was or where.

He watched as drowsy eyes soon came awake. Awareness clears in their stunning depths. The body starting to squirm on the bed, desperate for an escape. But, there wasn't one.

"You don't mind if I call you Anthony do you? So much more beautiful than Tony, just like you." He watched as the other man struggled to speak with the gag in his mouth. He genuinely did wish that he could hear Tony's voice, but that was too dangerous. Someone might hear him calling for help, or screaming in pain and that would just not do.

Reaching down he flipped over the cover that lay across Tony and he stared at the muscular body. It was laid out just for him, a banquet on which he could gorge himself on.

"Where to start?" He whispered, his hands moving to grasp Tony's head as he pressed his lips to those plump, so intensely kissable ones.

XXXXX

Abby forced back the tears as she stared at the video recorded from the scene. Tony needed her to be strong for him. Her heart ached at what he had been through. It must have been so lonely hiding something that terrible from everyone you care about. She couldn't imagine it. They had to find him, she had to help. In this case, there was no fail. Somehow she or one of the other avenues had to work and lead them to their friend. The thought of failure was too horrible to comprehend.

XXXXX

Tony tried to fight, but his arms and legs were tied. He looked around he was spread-eagled on a bed, naked with only a blanket over him. His heart started to pound, his throat tightened up, and he was finding hard to breathe. This couldn't be happening to him, not again. The pounding of his heart drowned out any noise. His rapist had a mask on. Hands gripped his head; Tony struggled trying to push them away. He closed his eyes as the man placed the plastic lips on his.

His body was exposed to the killer and Tony was powerless to do anything to stop what was coming.

A tear escaped from his eye and gently roll down his cheek and finally falling to the bed bellow. He didn't know if he could do this again, to be able to survive, to remember what had happened. How he desperately wished he was drugged now. The oblivion on nothingness would be perfect.

XXXXX

Gibbs stormed into the police precinct with Ziva hot on his heels. He ignored the shouts as he walked by and straight into the Captain's office. Ziva closed the door behind them, locked it and stood there guarding it.

Marks got quickly to his feet, his chair made a bang as it hit the cupboard behind it.

"Agent Gibbs." Marks managed to stammer out before he was thrown up against a wall.

Gibbs grabbed Marks around the neck and pinned him to the wall. His blue eyes hostile as they stared at the other man, Gibbs was the sniper and Marks was the enemy that was now in his sights. He rarely missed that shot, Marks would not be coming out of this if Gibbs had his say. He had done it before for someone he loved, he without a doubt, would do it again. "I know what you did to DiNozzo. Why do you think he left? That doesn't matter right now because what does is that that killer, the one you stood by and watched as he raped my senior field agent, now has him. I want to know every single detail you can remember. I am sure it seems as it happened yesterday and how many times did you play it over again and again in your sick, perverted little mind."

"I don't…." Marks choked as Gibbs squeezed tighter.

"Now, my boss knows and he has passed it up the chain of command. Your career is over, accept it. Everyone will know what a sick fuck you are. Now just to remind you, you ARE going to tell me everything you remember. If you don't, I will beat it out of you and when I get too tired. She will take over." He needs over to Ziva. Marks looks over Gibbs' shoulder and sees her playing with her knife. "I am more off a, beat the shit out of you kind of guy. Ziva is ex-mossad, she prefers the torture element."

Ziva smiled evilly at him and watches as he pales.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Ducky sat behind Abby hoping that he could help her in some way. After he had found out what transpired to Tony, he wanted to go down there and help Jethro injury the ones that did this to his young friend. Abby had told him when he came to see how she was and had burst into tears and cried into his shoulder. All the words came out in a rush and he felt his heart break. With all the things said about Tony, this would be one thing that was never considered about him. What he had lived through. Anthony DiNozzo was accomplished at deflecting things away from private information about him by telling you lots of impersonal information. Well, what he would consider impersonal, like his conquests.

He had left Palmer and came to keep Abby company. As much as Palmer and Tony had become friends it was not his place to tell this story. He knew Abby would apologise as soon as she saw him. Ducky desperately hoped that they saw him again. He couldn't envision this office, this team deprived of that spark of life that was thoroughly Anthony DiNozzo.

"Ducky, look at this?" Abby yelled over her shoulder in excitement.

Ducky dashed to her side hoping that this was something that Gibbs could work on.

XXXXX

Vance had a file open on his desk, but he kept glancing across to the phone. The longer it took them to discover Tony, the less likelihood they would find him alive. It would break Gibbs and his team. Tony had been there so long, he was the ones that helped Gibbs teach them. Tony took over without a second thought and who would have your back no matter what stupid thing you were about to do. Gibbs and company had done many stupid things over the years.

He didn't want to find out how they would survive if there were no Tony DiNozzo. He had heard what it was like when they thought he had died in the car explosion. He had read all the reports on that. He saw first-hand how the team had lost the bit of magic when he had sent Tony to be Agent Afloat. But he was still alive. This was something else entirely. He was taken from their hands by the man they were trying to protect him from. Would they ever forgive themselves, would Gibbs? Everyone knew how he held onto guilt. Vance would hate to see the devastation that would be left in the wake if it did happen.

Vance took a deep breath and went back to his file. "Work as normal," he muttered to himself because Anthony DiNozzo would be back to be a thorn in his side once again. He really, truly hoped that was true.

XXXXX

McGee stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection. His eyes were red from crying while talking on the telephone with Abby. Tony was like the elder brother he never had. He had also shown him so much, taught him to be more confident and be able to answer back.

Walking into the bedroom, he sat down and stared at his phone. If Ziva was right about Gibbs and Tony, he would be happy for them. They had been a team for so long and they connected like no other. All he wanted was that phone call to say they knew where Tony was and to find him safe, unharmed and untouched.

XXXXX

Gibbs glared at the panicked police captain.

"I'll have your badge for this." Marks barked.

"You can do that after everyone finds out what you did." Gibbs snarled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Do you believe him?"

"I do not." She heard a knocking at the door. Their time was becoming limited.

"Marks, let me remind you shall I? You watched Tony come out of a club. You'd been following and watching him for a long time. But, he wasn't interested in you. So, Tony comes out of the club staggering a little, looks as if he's drunk. A man grabs him and takes him into the abandoned building. You slowly follow, watching and waiting. As you peek in you see him start to strip Tony down, talking to him. This is the point where you should have gone in and rescued him, but you didn't. So what happens to Tony, what happened to him back then and all his other victims is on your head. You waited and watched as Tony was raped." Gibbs voice was getting louder and louder. There was no way the men at the door couldn't hear him. "When he was done, you made a noise and he ran. So what did you do next? Did you call an ambulance? No, you went over undid your trousers and raped him yourself."

Marks gulped. "I did not rape him."

Gibbs grabbed Marks arm, taking hold of his wrist so his hand rest on the table. "Ziva." Gibbs nodded.

"Certainly." She walked over kept hold of his right hand middle finger and put her knife against it and pushed, so drops of blood appeared.

"Let me go." Marks shouted. "HELP!" He screeched at the door. The shadows of the men just stood there, waiting.

"I think they want to know what happened Captain Marks. Shall I tell them that everything I said was true? That Tony realised what had happened when he found two sets of handprints on his body. That he knew that this particular rapist worked alone, so someone else would have had to scare him away because Tony was alive."

"You're making this up." Marks stuttered.

"You see that finger that Ziva is about to cut off." Gibbs grinned at him. "Well on it is an extremely distinctive ring pattern around the band. I would say that was distinctive wouldn't you Ziva?"

She pressed the knife harder and heard Marks scream, Ziva smiled at him. It was cold and unforgiving. "Yes Gibbs, it is very distinctive."

"Well Tony found this particular pattern on his arm where you had gripped him. You weren't gentle. Why do you think Tony left? Of course, later you had your little talk with him, trying to help him out. Going to your friends in high places, well they won't help you now. Tell us everything you remember, everything you know about that night and that man." Gibbs squeezed Marks' wrist. "If you don't, well I'll let Ziva start and then when you least expect it. I'll come for you. It won't be now, but I'll make you wait and I can be an extremely patient man, remember that."

"It was all Tony's fault." Marks spluttered.

"What?" Ziva pushed her hand down and smile as he screamed.

"If only he'd given me a chance. We would have been so perfect together. If had said yes, then he would have remembered that night when we first made love." Marks smiled eerily blissful at that thought.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other in horror.

"You violated him. It was not making love." Ziva spat out she desperately wanted to end his miserable life now.

"You don't understand." Marks tried to explain.

"I. don't. care." Gibbs said slowly. "Tell me everything now or Ziva's going to move that knife and carve something else off."

Ziva released his hand and walked towards him smiling.

XXXXX

Tony watched as the masked man slowly slid off the silk robe he was wearing. A naked, muscular body appeared. He pulled at his wrists until they hurt. Kicking with his feet until the man had given him enough of a drug that he was unable to move his body but he was aware of everything.

"Anthony, I've never done this with someone who was awake. This day is so memorable; I thought it would be better. We have all the time in the world you and me. He grabbed the lube and condom that had been at the bottom of the bed.

Tony watched in horror as the man moved his way slowly on all fours onto the bed, throwing the lube and condom by Tony's waist. The man took hold of Tony's feet and slid his hand over them, up his calves, of his knee to Tony's muscular thighs. With a gentle touch, he moved his hands further up.

Inside Tony screamed and sobbed. Praying for anyone to save him or be able to end it all here.

TBC


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Sorry this took a couple of days. I've been in a lot of pain with my knees back to the docs on Monday. So I have been writing a little bit each day. Enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter Ten

Tony brought Gibbs to his mind. Whenever he was in trouble, this was his safe place. He didn't have that when he worked here all those years ago. He concentrated on that silver hair, which looked so distinguished. Those shining blue eyes that could freeze you out or warm you from the inside. That smile that made him melt into a puddle. Tony had been in love with Gibbs for so long he didn't know what it was like before that.

He still felt hands on his legs and then on his cock. Still unable to move, to do anything. He couldn't even say no.

That was when he heard it. Noise. A crash of the door, voices shouting breaking into the confusion of his mind. Tony couldn't make out the words, but he was just so happy that he wouldn't have to live through this nightmare.

XXXXX

Gibbs smashed through the door, Ziva right on her heels. The anger rushed through his body like a tidal wave at the sight before him. Tony lay naked on the bed with the rapist above in between his parted legs. It looked as though they got there just in time, he prayed that they did.

"Get off the bed, with your hands in the air. Do it slowly." Gibbs ordered.

He watched the man move slowly, his hand sliding up towards the pillow. It looked as if it were going to help him stand. Gibbs watched as the hand slid under.

"You're never going to have him Special Agent Gibbs. I will always be there, his first." With that, he pulled out the gun from its hiding place. As soon as he turned to fire at the police and NCIS, they fired first. His body jerking with the multiple hits and going down to the floor.

Gibbs rushed to Tony's side while Ziva kicked the gun further away from the body.

"Tony?" Gibbs looked into a beautiful pair of eyes. Ones that he thought he would never see again.

There was something wrong though. Even though, the eyes were moving and scared, nothing else was.

"Get the paramedics." Gibbs shouted as he reached down grabbing the blanket and covering Tony's lower half.

Ziva stood and moved towards the police and started to push them out the door. "You're contaminating the scene. Please go back to the precinct Special Agent McGee will be there and he will speak to you all."

She watched as Gibbs was shoved out of the way as the paramedics looked at Tony. He paced up and down like a caged tiger. She knew that she had been right when she had told McGee that something had changed between them. Now this, Ziva hoped that they could weather this storm and be together, but it was going to take time and be tough on both of them.

XXXXX

He heard the door crash open and turned. There they all were strong men, who took what they wanted. So he did the same thing. Tony was his; he had something no one else did. He could feel it. Tony would never forget him. Slowly he slid his hand up the bed and pulled out the gun. He felt the first shot pierce his body, the pain is pounding through him; he could feel himself fading away.

XXXXX

McGee watched as all the officers returned and heard that Tony was alive. He knew as soon as Gibbs found if he had been violated they would let him know. He had to take statements about what had happened at the house. First things, first he was going to officially arrest Marks. McGee knew that a complaint would be coming their way. Ziva had told him what had happened, he just wished that he had been there too seen it.

"Sergeant, where is Captain Marks?" McGee asked.

"He's left sir." The man answered politely.

"What do you mean he's left, don't you know what is going on here?" McGee shouted.

The police officer looked at him surprised. "No sir, I saw him leave as I came in for my shift."

McGee shook his head. After all this he had some supporters, it could have been that they were dirty and Marks helped them or that they owed him some favours. He was going to hate telling Gibbs this; he could see another monitor with a picture of Marks. Gibbs would not give up until he found him.

XXXXX

Tony slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Gibbs sitting there watching him.

"Hey." Gibbs whispered.

"Hey." Tony replied.

"Uhhh the nurses said that I could stay here as long as I asked you if you were….." Gibbs waved his hand around.

"No, you guys arrived just as he was about to."

"Ok I'll let them know." Gibbs went to stand when Tony grabbed his hand.

"Don't go, not yet." It was incredible to be able to move his body, to be in control.

"Ok, I'll stay." Gibbs sat down holding Tony's hand.

"So is he?"

"Yeah, he pulled again we had to shot him." Gibbs replied staring at their hands.

"Who was he?"

"No one special, Jason Robertson. That was the problem he couldn't stand up for himself, say no. He had sex with a colleague Tom White. Tom was married, but liked men; he wanted a one night stand. When he told Jason this he killed him. Then decided to take what he wanted from me. Jason was never a suspect, they never knew about the sex until we searched the house."

Tony frowned knowing that something was wrong. "So it's over then."

Gibbs looked up. "Not exactly."

"Marks?" Tony questioned.

"It seemed he still had some friends who helped him get away. It was in all the confusion when the cops came back from the bust. "Gibbs squeezed his hand. "I promise I will find him and he will pay for what he did to you."

"I know you will." Tony bit his lip nervously.

"What is it?"

"What about us?" Tony was terrified of what the answer was going to be.

Gibbs leant forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Moving away before Tony could deepen it. "You've been through a lot and you've hidden a lot. You know you will have to go to see a shrink. We'll take things slow, so don't worry I'm not giving us up no matter what."

XXXXX

Marks stood outside of the hospital and wished that he could be the one with Tony.

"We'll be together soon." He whispered.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B I've decided that I will do a sequel and it will be how Tony deals with everything that has happened and of course, Marks.


End file.
